Flip Out Beach
Flip Out Beach is the 25th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 9th episode of Season 2. This episode introduces Doodoo's siblings Jakko and Ella and a squirrel witch doctor named Shambo. In this episode, Flippy discovers a forbidden beach called Flip Out Beach and goes out of control. It is up to Russell to tame Fliqpy and revert him back to good Flippy before it is too late. Cast Starring: Flippy Russell The Pirate Featuring: Doodoo Jakko (debut) Ella (debut) Shambo The Witch Doctor (debut) PePe Mime Lumpy Appearances: Flaky Fizz Grin Generic Tree Friends The Cursed Idol (clay made version) Plot Flippy takes a ride in his rowboat over to a special beach in Kula. Russell is waiting for Flippy at the special beach in Kula. Meanwhile, Flippy is caught in a sudden storm at sea and suddenly takes a wrong turn to south Kula. Flippy manages to avoid sinking in the storm. He suddenly hits land in a forbidden beach called Flip Out Beach. Flippy gets out to take a look around. Meanwhile back at the special beach, Russell still waits for Flippy. Doodoo and his siblings Jakko and Ella are building a sandcastle in the sand and look at Russell. Russell is worried about Flippy and where he is. Russell takes Doodoo and his siblings on his ship to look for Flippy. Meanwhile at Flip Out Beach, Flippy sees PePe and Flaky playing a game of tag. PePe is startled when he is it and he wets his special undergarments. A Generic Tree Friend honks his horn on a boat. This makes Flippy flip out and turn into Fliqpy as the sound of boat horn reminded him of a war ship's horn in the W.A.R. period. He jumps to PePe and Flaky and Fliqpy pulls out a pair of twin swords and shreds PePe to pieces, denim blue vest, special undergarments and all. Flaky screams to try to get Fliqpy to snap out of it but it doesn't work as something on the beach is keeping Fliqpy from turning back into Flippy. Flaky has her head chopped off by Fliqpy's swords. Meanwhile, Russell panicked and worried about Flippy sees Mime and asks where Flippy went. Mime points his hands to the right of the ocean. He went right when Mime last saw him. Russell lets out a yar and sails his ship over to Flip Out Beach. When Russell docks his ship, he sees Fliqpy killing Fizz and Grin by shoving grenades down their throats. Lumpy runs to Russell and tells him that Fliqpy is not turning back into Flippy. Russell sees the sign of the beach and sees the problem. Fliqpy runs towards Russell and pins him down and tries to kill him. But in an instant, Russell goes insane and laughs like a madman. Russell kicks Fliqpy in the nuts with his peg leg and sends him airborne into a garbage can. Russell slashes some sand as he gets back up. Some generics see Fliqpy. One walks over to him but Fliqpy pulls out his machete and kills the generic. Doodoo and his siblings rush over to help Russell try to tame Fliqpy back into Flippy. Doodoo throws his water onto Fliqpy but it doesn't work. Doodoo shows Fliqpy a butterfly to no avail. Jakko tries to get Fliqpy to cry but Fliqpy scares off Jakko causing him to run back to Russell's ship. Ella dances in front of Fliqpy but Fliqpy kicks her in the eye causing a shiner and grabs an ice pack from the cooler on Russell's ship. Fliqpy chases Russell all over the beach. Russell bumps into Doodoo and calms down from his insanity panicked. Doodoo and Russell decide to tie up Fliqpy and gag him as Russell thinks of his witch doctor friend Shambo in Waipahu. Shambo might help Fliqpy snap out of it and turn back into Flippy. Russell gets Flippy's row boat and puts it on his ship. Doodoo loads the tied up gagged Fliqpy onto the ship. Russell kicks Fliqpy to keep him from hurting him. Russell sails his ship to Waipahu and prays that Shambo will succeed. As soon as Russell arrives in Waipahu, he docks his ship. Russell and company get off the ship with tied up gagged Fliqpy and walk on the beach. Russell sees the sign to Shambo's hut. Russell and company enter the hut. Shambo greets Russell and asks him the problem he has. Russell releases Fliqpy and presents him to Shambo. Russell explains Fliqpy is flipped out and back at Flip Out Beach, they tried to snap him out of his fit but everything failed. Shambo explains that Flip Out Beach has dark magic hidden within the mountains. Anyone who fought in the W.A.R. and has PTSD can flip out and stay flipped out no matter how hard others try to snap one out of it. Shambo says he has a potion that might help. Shambo heads to the back of his hut and makes a potion. Shambo presents the potion to Fliqpy. Shambo explains that the potion can help those who fought in the W.A.R. and came back with PTSD snap out of their fits from Flip Out Beach. Doodoo makes Fliqpy open his mouth and Shambo pours the potion down Fliqpy's throat. The strange taste causes Fliqpy to snap out of it and revert to Flippy. Shambo tells Flippy there is a dark magic within the mountains on the beach he was on and tells him never to go back there again because if he flips out again, he may never flip back. Flippy understands and vows never to go to the cursed Flip Out Beach ever again, Russell thanks Shambo and the gang heads back to the ship. Later, Russell arrives on the special beach in Kula and shows Flippy it has a bar, a pool zone and a golf course. This delights Flippy as he takes his boat off of Russell's ship and ties it up to the dock. Russell and Flippy catch up to Doodoo, Ella and Jakko ending the episode. Moral: "Always use a map!" Deaths * PePe is shredded to pieces by Fliqpy's twin swords. * Flaky's head is cut off by Fliqpy's twin swords. * Fizz and Grin die when Fliqpy shoves hand grenades down their throats and they blow up. * A generic tree friend is killed by Fliqpy's machete. Injuries * Fliqpy is kicked in the nuts by Russell and sprains his elbow on the trash can when he crashes into it. * Ella gets a shiner when Fliqpy kicks her in the eye. Destruction * PePe's vest and special undergarments are shredded to bits by Fliqpy's twin swords. * When Fliqpy crashes into the trash can, he scratches the surface of it. Trivia * This is the second time in HTF Hawaiian Style where Russell went insane. Here he got put into a violent AND scary situation when Fliqpy pins him down. Russell calms down in a panicked manner when he bumps into Doodoo panicked. However unlike You Drive Me Coconuts, Russell doesn't kill anyone with his hook. * This is the first time Fliqpy kills Grin, PePe and Fizz. * The beach known as Flip Out Beach is a cursed beach, similar to The Cursed Idol. * Shambo the squirrel witch doctor has known Russell since they were children. * Sheega was going to appear in this episode giving out the info to where Flippy went but at the last minute, Mime took her place. Even Sheega's kiss would not be enough to tame Flippy if Sheega was on Flip Out Beach. * KoKo was going to be in this episode but Grin took KoKo's place due to the fact that KoKo hates Flip Out Beach. * This episode features 2 characters in different manners. Flippy flips out and becomes Fliqpy and Russell going insane. * The Cursed Idol can be seen in Shambo's hut on a shelf. It doesn't do anything since that cursed idol was made by Shambo using clay and mold of the idol. It has a brown color. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes